Reincarnated
by Velvet Masquerade
Summary: Two girls go through death. Amelia, the spoiled girl from San Francisco, and Eleanor, the Romanian girl trapped in WWII. Although they are allowed another chance at life, they are sent to their wildest dreams- or nightmares. Will they learn what the spirits planned, or will their memories inclose them in their pasts?
1. Prologue: Amelia

**Reincarnated**

_By, Velvet Masquerade_

**Prologue One: Amelia**

Twelve year old Amelia Williams sat in the backseat of her father's black, shiny limousine, her overpriced pink backpack lying next to her. The chauffeur was driving her home from school, just as he always did. The chauffeur seemed a bit grumpy that day, but Amelia dismissed the thought as she pulled out her phone and began listening to music. The honks of other people rang out, but Amelia simply hit the volume button on her phone. Nothing in all of Amelia's fancy days had prepared her for what happened next. There was a loud honk, followed by a scream. Amelia looked up, and saw the limo careening out of control, right off of the bridge they were driving over. The Golden Gate Bridge.

Amelia screeched loudly, trying to open the tinted window. It was locked. In her panic, she didn't think to open the door. "Open this window!" she shrieked at the chauffeur. The chauffeur ignored her, kicking his door open and swimming for the surface. The young girl kicked the glass out of the window, trying to squeeze through. It was a lost cause. She reached for her phone, but it was already waterlogged and broken. Amelia finally realized she should kick the door open, like her driver did. She managed to do so, before remembering one jarring thing. She never learned how to swim. Amelia always thought it was useless, and that someone would come to save her if she was drowning. The chauffeur had abandoned her, and the bridge was too far away. She was running out of oxygen. The twelve year old girl frantically tried doggy-paddling to the surface. Black spots danced across her vision, and her heartbeat slowed. Chilling reality swept through her, sending shivers up her spine. She was going to die. The world became fuzzy, and Amelia gave up. Her heart slowed to a stop, and she began sinking down. Down, down, down. Never to be seen again.


	2. Prologue: Eleanor

**Reincarnated**

_By, Velvet Masquerade_

**Prologue 2: Eleanor**

Eleanor Palvanni sat in her cramped attic, surrounded by family and food. Her younger sister, Glinda, dared peek out of the window. Their mother slapped the little girls leg- a quiet way of telling her to stop. They couldn't look out the window, they couldn't turn on the light, and they couldn't leave the attic. Why? Eleanor and her Romanian family were smack in the middle of World War II. And they were Jewish. It Adolf Hitler found them, they would either be shot or sent to concentration camps. They would die either way. Not a sound had come out of Eleanor's mouth since April 22nd. Today was May 23rd. One month and one day later.

There was a loud knock on the door. Everyone froze. Nazi's. Eleanor suspected they would find her family, she just didn't expect it would be today. Eleanor knew it was hopeless, but still clung to the thread of hope that it was just the Catholic family next door, come to deliver them more rations.

"Who is in there?" an accented voice shouted. Eleanor held her breath, not daring to make any noise. The slither of hope died as the door rattled. "Open it! Open it now!" the voice sounded again. Mr. Palvanni, Eleanor's father, rose slowly from his hiding place. Eleanor felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. He wasn't going to surrender to them, was he? Her brave, strong father. Surrendering to the Germans? No. No, he wouldn't do it.

Yes, he would. The girl's thoughts were racing to and fro in her mind, watching her father and the German soldiers converse. Her father was speaking in German, which she didn't know enough to understand what they were saying in full; just bits and pieces. '"Come…me…camp…" the soldier said. "…would die…camp…let..stay here.." Mr. Palvanni replied. The soldier shook his head. "You..pack..leave in…" he responded. Eleanor's father sighed and turned to Eleanor, her sister and her mother. "He says we have to leave to a concentration camp, and we have ten minutes to pack. If we aren't ready in ten minutes, he would have to shoot us." he said quickly. Glinda let out a quiet wail of despair, but the three of them stood up and hurried downstairs. Eleanor grabbed her and Glinda's suitcases, and began to fill them. Clothes, photos, books; everything she could think of went in. The soldier called out a one minute warning, and the young girl rushed to close the suitcases and drag them into the living room.

"You're late." The fatal words sprung from the soldiers mouth, his cruel eyes boring into hers.

A crack, a scream, and then blackness.


End file.
